A SERIES OF ENCOUNTERS
by Jensi
Summary: This is a sequel of sorts to 'The Extent of My Sin' and 'Moonlight', featuring Lissa and Eric.    I have decided to keep this an open work of sorts to describe their various encounters and I welcome reviews and ideas.   Enjoy...
1. Tease

I do not own Eric, but Lissa is all mine. Just another installment of the them and their…..energy. I am thinking of making this open for new chapters and I will add them as I feel inspired. Sound good? Here we go.,….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fangtasia was crowded and loud tonight, and Eric shifted uncomfortably in the large throne as he stared forward. He was restless and horny, and as he eyes the willing audience in front of him, he was greeted by desperate smiles and wanting eyes. Eric eyed the skimpy outfits and visible skin, but none of them quite appealed to him. He wanted something specific and he leaned back and closed his eyes, imagining the brightest of blue eyes and pale skin under him, and felt his cock twitch with need. He glanced at the DJ booth with dark eyes, and his employee caught his eyes and lowered his glance to something in front of him. He had not liked Eric claiming his faerie and his expression made that clear, though he would not speak his mind. Eric sighed unnecessarily and looked around again, wanting to find someone that he could pound his frustration out on. It would be easier here than to leave, since he had been so distracted lately with thoughts of Lissa he had been trying to avoid. He stopped on a busty blond and eyed her, and stood up as her smile grew. He left the building, bidding Pam a farewell and an order to keep an eye on things.

Eric flew through the air, enjoying the breeze upon his skin. He had not seen Lissa for some time now, since she had not been home when he dropped by. He wondered if she was fucking someone else, and his envy burned inside of him. He landed on her balcony with nothing but the moonlight around him, seeing her apartment dark. This would hinder anyone else, but his eyes could see inside as if it were daytime. He poised in front of the door, seeing the wispy cloth that hung in front of it move in the breeze from her cracked sliding glass door. He could see through it, and she was on the bed covered by a thin sheet. Her hair was spread over her pillow and her skin was pale in the moonlight that lit up her bed. She smiled in her sleep and kicked the sheet off slowly, revealing her naked body underneath as he felt himself twitch inside of his pants again. Her full and pale breasts looked so tempting against the deep plum of her sheets, and her hand brushed them slowly as she took a deep breath. Her nipple hardened and he watched as she cupped them and brushed her nipple with her thumb slowly. A moan slipped from her mouth and she pulled her knees closer to her as she parted her legs, and he could see her pussy clearly and the moisture that was pooling between her legs. He fought against opening the door and attacking her, and watched as she slid her hand down between her legs and slowly stroked her wet folds. She parted her lips and breathed as she arched her back, bringing her fingers to her lips and tasting them as his erection grew uncomfortable. She smiled and slid it back down, circling her clit and moaning with the movements. Eric stared wordlessly as she slid her fingers deep inside of herself, fucking her wet pussy hard as she breathed and moaned, and he knew that he was close to coming as he moved his hand to stroke himself through his pants. Her legs parted further and he stared at the erotic sight before him and she cried out as she started to sweat and move on the bed. Her heard her moan his name and then she worked the fingers deeper inside of her as she started to move closer to what appeared to be a very hard orgasm. Eric bit his lip as he fought himself and felt a warmth spread over him as she had her much deserved orgasm, and then he came into his pants equally hard as he held onto the door and bucked forward. Lissa fingered her clit as she let it ride and then curled her legs under her as she wiped the thin veil of sweat from her face.

"How did you do that?" Eric asked from the door, as he raised his eyes to see her roll over and gaze at him.

"My power. The same way I brought you to an erection so quickly before. I am finding things about it every day." Lissa replied, and giggled. "Did you like the show?"

"You knew I was out here?" Eric asked, and she nodded slowly. "I would like to come in and finish what you started."

"Do." Lissa said softly, and he slid open the screen and made his way to the bed. He pushed her to her back and moved between her legs to taste her juices, and she moaned with the first stroke. "Did you like the show, Eric? Did you like my fingers inside of me?"

"You knew I would like it. You intended on making me harder than I could ever take, didn't you? Such a tease must be punished." Eric murmured before returning his tongue to her clit. She cried out with the force of it, and moaned as she felt the pressure building again. He teased her until he knew she was close and then stopped abruptly, sitting up on the bed as she stared at him. He stood and removed his clothes and pushed her back against a pile of pillows before moving behind her and tilting her head back slightly. "I am going to fuck your mouth now, Lissa. Swallow what I give you." He slid his cock inside of her parted lips, moving to a deep thrust quickly as she moaned. He basked in the feel of her tight mouth, and her tongue as he slid in and out, and even the light scraping of her teeth. He slid a hand down to pinch her nipple and she moaned in response, and he inhaled her desire deeply with a content sigh. He felt himself twitch before he spilled deeply into her throat and she eagerly swallowed everything without complaint, but her eyes were hungry as she met his. "Are you wanting me, Lissa?" Eric asked her, and she nodded instantly. He let her head rest against the pillows again, and then grabbed a couple of scarves that hung on the bedpost and tied her hands above her head slowly. He then covered her eyes and chuckled as he heard her protest. He moved to her side and leaned over her breast, his hand placed near her thigh as he leaned in and drew her nipple into his mouth and bit it gently. She moved her hips, trying to draw him closer to her, but he only sucked harder on her as she arched her back.

"Touch me, Eric." Lissa pleaded with him and he squeezed her other nipple with his fingers.

"All in good time. The torturer must be tortured as well." Eric told her, and worked harder on her nipple. She was moaning and begging as he pulled away and he kissed his way down her flat stomach slowly and torturously. He slid his hand up and down her thigh and she writhed under his touch, and he felt her dampness slipping down her legs. He moved down further and lifted one leg into the air and he caressed her calf with his lips, tickling the skin behind her knee gently as he bit. He bent her leg and moved it outward and kissed up her thigh again and she moaned as he grew closer to her waiting center. He felt his teeth against the creamy skin of her thigh and he heard her moan and felt her shudder. He sank them into her, not gently but just enough to feel the pinch, and she cried out with relief as she did. He could smell her desire and taste it around his mouth as he sucked greedily, and she went limp before him. He released her and licked it slowly with the tip of his tongue, and she moved her hips against him again until he finally licked her clit again. She whimpered with relief and he settled in to clean her out of her juices and search every fold with his expert touch. He parted her legs further and slid it inside of her, and she bucked against him as she cried out. He didn't stop this time and she came hard, leaking all into his mouth and over his lips. He moved away from her, his eyes burning with lust, and she leaned up to him to search for his lips. She licked around his lips with her tongue, and ate her own fluids from him as he growled against her. Their lips met passionately and it grew to a frenzy as they battled for dominance, as Eric held her limp body close. She nicked her lips against his fangs and he sucked hard to get every bit that he could, and he felt his tip close to her eager entrance.

"Eric." Lissa moaned as he slid inside of her, deep and hard. Her walls were tight, just like he liked after bringing her with his mouth, and she hugged his cock snugly as he slid in and out of her. She opened up as she moistened further and soon her was fucking her hard, moving one leg to his shoulder and thrusting even deeper. She began to cry out, then scream as she grew ready to climax yet again. He loved the sound of his name reverberating around the room as she did, and he felt every twitch of her muscles before he spilled inside of her. Warmth spread between them again and he looked down to yank the blindfold off so he could see her glowing eyes, and he gazed upon her shimmering skin. He knew it had spread to him, and he looked down to see his own skin shimmering. He let her legs drop and moved to kiss her, looking deeply into her eyes. They ended up kissing again, and she deepened it as he untied her hands. She pushed him onto his back and scraped her nails down his chest before kissing his neck and moved down to bite his nipples hard. He pinched hers in return and moved under her to take one into his mouth as she gripped his hair. She was wet and he was hard again, and it turned into her riding him within a few moments and bringing them to an orgasm together as she screamed his name again. He moved her to her stomach and traced her spine as she breathed weakly, kissing down her back and then tracing his tongue deep between her cheeks as she lifted her ass slightly. She moaned and he pushed the tip inside just a little, bringing a whimper from her lips as she bucked against him. Eric chucked and moved to lay over her, resting his head on the small of her back.

"I should thank you for your generous decrease of the rent." Lissa said, and he stroked her side with one finger.

"Don't stay away from me for so long and I might let you keep it." Eric replied, and she sighed.

"I was concerned I was getting too attached to you." Lissa admitted, and he traced the side of her breast as she shuddered.

"And now?" He felt her hips rise under him, and he felt himself twitch in response.

"Now I know I am. I never want to lose the feeling of you inside of me." Eric moved slowly, pressing his tip between her legs and sliding in as she sighed. It was slow and she felt him part her legs to deepen it gently. "Fuck me, Eric." She bucked forward as he complied, breathing through the thrusts as she memorized every sensation. She never knew how he brought her so many orgasms, and she cried weakly through another one. He followed and moved beside her, holding her as he smiled contentedly. He knew he had what he had wanted all night, and she snuggled closer as she smiled. "May I stay with you for awhile?"

"I would not have it any other way." Lissa replied, and he kissed her hair gently. "I…." Her voice drifted off, and she moved even closer to him.

"I know, Lissa. I know, my beautiful faerie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Want more of Eric and Lissa? Leave me a review or maybe some ideas…


	2. Mine

Another Eric and Lissa tale…..she sees the bad side of him this time, but just might like it! As always, I do not own any True Blood characters.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lissa woke up in the middle of the night very suddenly, staring up at the massive vampire that straddled her and pinned her arms to her side. He was staring at her and she could sense the rage he was feeling, even though she could barely see his eyes in the dim moonlight shining through the doors. "Who do I smell on you? Who do I smell on your bed?" His voice was a deep hiss, and she struggled to move uselessly.

"It is of little importance, Eric." Lissa told him, trying to kick unsuccessfully as he continued to glare at her. "I could not wait for you forever, and I ended up sleeping with a co worker a few days ago."

"You could not wait a few weeks?" Eric asked her, lifting her arms roughly above her head as she cried out. "You had to go and fuck someone like any other whore I see in my bar every night?" He ripped at her short silken night gown with one hand, leaving her only in a pair of black lace underwear as he tore the ruined clothes off of her body.

"I gain power through sex, Eric. I learn more of my power through sex. I was missing you." Lissa defended herself, feeling his gaze on her as he ravaged her with his eyes. Her nipples hardened under his gaze and in the cool air, and he let out a dark chuckle.

"I bring out the best in you, don't I?" Eric asked, taking a piece of silk and tying her hands together above her head and then to the iron headboard tightly. "I should fuck you tonight until you never want another, including me. I should punish you."

"Let me go. Stop this, Eric." Lissa said, and he slid a hand up her trembling stomach and between her heaving breasts as she struggled to breath. He was angry and ready to hurt her, and he could do it more than anyone in her life.

"Stop, you say?" Eric asked, sliding his fingers over her nipple and pinching as she let out a whimper. "You found someone that fucks you better? You don't want me anymore?" He reached over and pulled open her drawer on her night table, and she looked over to see him pull out a handful of jars and small bottles. He pressed between her legs, spreading them with his knees and she watched as he held up the oil from their first night together. They had liked it so much that he had brought some over, but tonight she stared at it with wide blue eyes. "Try and resist me, Lissa. I dare you." He opened the glass bottle and dropped it very slowly on her breasts as she moaned as it burned into her skin. He dripped it onto her stomach and over the lace, soaking it through to her skin that as she leaned back and cried out. It soaked in so deeply that her whole body seemed to throb, and she felt him stroke up the inside of her thighs slowly as she moaned. "I am going to make you beg for me to be inside of you, Lissa." He had not so much as kissed her, but she wanted him more than she had wanted anything already. He slid his hand up her stomach, rubbing the oil into her skin and slowly over her breasts as she arched her back. Her nipples hurt as he slid his fingers over them, and she thought they would never return to normal as they burned with his touch. He pinched and pulled, and he licked and sucked. Eric leaned over her as he bit her nipple and she tried to not react. His hand roughly squeezed her other breast as he sucked her between his teeth and she let out a soft moan as her clit began to throb. Everything was connected to her wet center at that moment, and she struggled to not scream for him to fuck her. His lips moved up her neck, and he rubbed some oil into her lips as she parted her lips and let it drip in. He was naked and their skin touched as he leaned in, combining burning hot and cold as she pressed closer to him. His erection pressed into her thigh and she moved to try and draw it closer, as he slid the sharp points of his teeth into her skin. She let out a loud cry, and he slid one arm around her to hold her tightly against him. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her underwear slowly as she moaned, and pulled away from her to kiss her puffy lips hungrily. He ate the oil off of them, and their lips slid against each other, and his tongue slid deeply between her open lips. She kissed him hard and she could not stop, and he let her tongue dance over his fangs as he teased her aching core with his tip slowly. "Beg, Lissa." Eric whispered against her lips, and she tried to turn her head.

"No. Never." Lissa told him, and he moved down enough to slide a hand between her legs. He pressed against the lace with his fingers, and she pushed against him as she parted her lips and breathed deeply.

"I smell your arousal. Do not deny that you want me, you little whore. You want to be fucked like a whore, like a fangbanger." Eric whispered, sliding his fingers next to the edge of the lace and dragging them slowly along her skin as she closed her eyes tightly. "How wet is your pussy right now?" He lifted the underwear and slid a finger between the material and just over her folds, and she whimpered as he brushed against her clit. She was drenched.

"Oh, god." Lissa whispered, and he chuckled again.

"This has nothing to do with God. This is lust, Lissa. This is the primal need that lies just under your skin." Eric told her, and slid the tip of his finger over her painful folds. She cried out with it, feeling the sensations all over her body and deep inside. "This is your body wanting me. Just ask." She felt the sweat in her hair and on her face as desire consumed her, and she parted her legs and pushed against him. She could have her orgasm this way, and be done, even as her walls ached for him. He slowed his movements and she tried to rip her arms free as she cried out in protest. Eric removed his hand and ripped off her underwear, and leaned back and stared at her. She began to weep and she leaned back and turned her head. "Are you going to lay there and cry, or just ask for me?"

"You disappeared, Eric. I wanted you, but you never came around. " Lissa told him, and he turned her to her stomach and parted her legs again. He fingered her slowly, and she cried out as he slapped her ass hard. "What the fuck was that for?"

"It made you wetter." Eric told her, and she pushed against his finger deep inside of her. "You are mine, Lissa. I am the only one that gets to touch you this way again. Do you understand?" He slapped her again and she bucked forward as she came against his finger, and he gripped her ass tightly. "Did he do that to you?"

"No, Eric." Lissa said, and he yanked her hair back and sank his teeth into her shoulder deeply. "Oh, fuck."

"Did he make you cum?" Eric demanded, sliding his hand around her waist and over her clit roughly as he pulled away. "Did he make your blue eyes shine in the dark?"

"Fuck me, Eric. Fuck me hard." Lissa finally begged as another weak orgasm flooded her, and he shoved her forward into the pillows. He slapped her a couple more times before sinking himself into her tight walls, and she moaned with relief. He eased the pressure as he took her hard and deeply, yanking her hair back painfully. The oil was pushed into her as he pulled out and then slid back in, and the tingling against her walls as he slid against them made her moan low into the pillows, and as he hit her sweet spot she screamed. The burning was intense and she felt her muscles clench as he slid over it, so close to an orgasm. He yanked her up and against him by the hair, fucking her as he slid one hand between her legs to finger her clit and the other up to pinch her nipples hard. Lissa only heard her scream as she came with one more hard thrust, and the power hit her like a fire burning through her. She felt the heat from his normally cold form, and he managed another few thrusts before crying out her name. Lissa panted, never having it hit her so hard before, and he eased her onto her back as she stared at the ceiling with bright blue eyes. He sat between her legs splayed carelessly before him, and she looked at his glowing marble skin and shimmering eyes slowly. His hand slid up her thighs almost as an afterthought, and she took a deep breath as he moved it over her throbbing folds. She knew that she was hurting a little from his previous assault on her body and that she had just had one of the hardest orgasms of her life as a result, but her body tingled in response. She moaned and he slid a finger inside of her still clenching walls and she smiled as she felt her body still dampening at his touch. "I was really bad." Lissa whispered, and moved her hand over his skin as heat passed through it. He grunted, and she felt him move between her legs again as ha parted them with his strong hands. He stroked her clit hard before entering her again, and she slid them around his body.

"That felt fucking amazing just now." Eric told her, sliding his hands over her hips and pulling her closer. He moved slow and deeply inside of her, and one hand trailed up her body as she arched her back. "I want you to cum like that again, Lissa." He pinched her nipple firmly and she whimpered as she moved her hips with his thrust. "I want you to scream like that again."

"Fuck me harder." Lissa urged him, and he deepened his thrust again as she let out a long moan. He increased his pace easily, and soon she could only hear the sound of him sleeping against her sweating skin and their combined moans. She hurt still from before, but the pleasure with the pain was too great and she pulled him deeper with her hands as she cried out with it. The burning and the tingling led to intensified sensations and she begged for more, and he slammed into her ever harder. "So close, Eric. So close." Lissa told him, and finally cried out hoarsely as she flooded his cock with her orgasm. The fire was there again, and she dropped her hands as his skin burned her hands. He thrust deeply and came with a howl, and stared down at her with his bright blue eyes full of awe. He slowed his movements and pulled out as he moved over her, staring into her face.

"Mine." Eric reminded her, capturing her lips with his. They were gentle and they moved over her body, kissing and caressing gently as he eased her soreness. He moved down her stomach to kiss her between her legs and over her thighs, and she closed her eyes and slid her hands into his hair. "Did you learn your lesson, Lissa?" His tongue stroked her and she moaned again as he tasted her and pulled her clit between his lips. He used no teeth, just lips, and she arched her back.

"I am…yours." Lissa said, sucking in her breath as he teased her clit slowly. "I have never felt heat like that before. I have never felt the power that way."

"Not even in your tryst?" Eric asked, parting her legs and sliding his tongue inside of her. There was a hint of anger in his voice as he returned to her pussy and she frowned.

"Not at all. I found that the power is not with just anybody, Eric. I used it to tease that night, to drive him crazy with it. I brought him so close and pulled away over and over, until I finally let him have me. It was not you, in fact…..nothing like you. I felt no power and I felt nothing. I guess there is something to the tale in my family about the pale vampire. Maybe I was meant to only be with him to feel it." Lissa said, and met his intense gaze. "Unless I am just a whore, or one of your fangbangers, of course. "

"You are mine." Eric said, and moved to rest his head on her stomach. "I needed to tend to certain business and was gone for awhile. I thought of you during my absence, and longed to be here with you. You are much more than a fangbanger. You are my beautiful faerie."

"Am I forgiven?" Lissa asked, and he stared at her.

"Was my punishment enough to teach you a lesson?"

"I still feel it laying here now." Lissa assured him, and he lifted his finger to his lips and opened the skin with his fangs. He moved up and slid it between her legs, inside of her, and she felt the pain ease and the pleasure begin. She felt his thumb on her clit as she dampened around him and moaned. "How do you….I want you again." She started to reach out for him, and he allowed her to press her hand against his hardening cock. They ended up with him on his back and her sliding over him easily, but not with the fervor they had before. She just wanted to feel him, and she slid up and down as she took in every sensation. She moved a little more forward, smiling as he grunted slowly. He liked the friction and soon they both came, one after the other. It was slow and even gentle and she looked down at him as he slid his hands up her sides and met her gaze.

"Better?" Eric asked, and she looked at him.

"I think I will still misbehave from time to time, just for fun….if you don't mind." Lissa teased, and he raised one eyebrow at her.

"Just remember what the lesson learned tonight was." Eric reminded her.

"I am yours." Lissa said, and he moved up to kiss her deeply.

"Mine."


	3. Aching Need

Who is ready for some more Eric and Lissa? Anyone?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lissa unlocked her door slowly, realizing the late hour as she glanced out of the small window in the hallway. She had been working late every night on a project this week, and she felt it in her muscles and her body. She walked inside and slipped off her heels in the entryway, and rolled her head from side to side. The room seemed big and empty to her as she looked around, and she frowned. She felt some thoughts enter her mind, and she pushed them away as she felt denial wash over her. Her memories took over and she heard her moans in her mind as she gave in to the remembrance, and she felt her body tighten deep inside as she thought of him. His blue eyes burned into her even in her memories and she bit her full lip longingly as she thought of them roving over her body.

_It's so late_.

Lissa walked into her room barefoot as she willed herself to undress and just fall into bed like she knew she should. She slipped out of the comfortable work dress that she had chosen for her long day and removed her bra slowly. Her hands slid up her stomach, cupping her breasts as she imagined his hands instead, and her body moistened at the idea of his cool hands teasing her. Her nipples hardened and she let out a weak moan in her empty bedroom. "Oh, just let me go to sleep. This can wait." Lissa told herself inside of her head, even as her hand slid down over the satin thong that she wore. It was damp and she sucked in her breath slowly.

_It's so late._

It was close to one in the morning as Lissa stood in front of her closet in another thong. She knew that she was a fool as she looked over her dresses and shoes in her aching feet. The hot shower had helped some, but she needed strong hands to massage her body for real relief. She smiled slowly as she pulled out a dress, eyeing the plunging neckline, thin straps, and short length of the black piece of cloth. She pulled it on and looked at herself in the mirror and smiled as it hugged all of the curves that he loved. She added a shimmering drop necklace that fell perfectly in her cleavage and glanced at her shoes. Lissa pulled out a pair of scarlet six inch heels and slid her feet into them, wincing slightly. She had already refreshed her curls and made her eyes sultry and smoky, and her lips glossy and tempting. Lissa yawned as she stood there, knowing that she would pay for this later and curse him for being so tired. But her body ached for him after only the few days she had not seen him, and her heart….well, forget about her heart. It was foolish to even consider.

Lissa went downstairs and walked to her car in the quiet night, walking through the garage. Her legs were long in the shirt skirt and she smiled as she pictured his face as he saw her. She got into her car and drove there, seeing the line even then. Lissa shook her head and stood at the end as she ignored the looks the fangbangers gave her. She had pulled a small sweater over her shoulders, but nothing could hide how short the dress was. She glanced up and saw Pam gesturing for her to approach her, and Lissa have the others in line a hard glance as she strolled by. "Well, well. It has been awhile since you have graced us with your presence." Pam greeted her, and Lissa smiled at her. "He is inside. Go to him and make it a better world for all of us. He has been tense lately." Pam's brilliant blue eyes roved over her appreciatively and Lissa nearly shivered under the heavy gaze. She was certain that Pam had asked to join in or for her own time at least once.

"I shall." Lissa told her, continuing into the bar. It was crowded as always, and she remembered her first night there. Her eyes could not help but to look to where her former lover would be, and she saw him with his hands all over a small blond girl. She was glad for him, since she had never had any real attachment to him. She felt bad about how things had worked out, but he seemed fine now as he pressed the blond into the wall of his booth for a deep kiss. She looked around the room again, blinking as she saw the mass of people in front of the throne. They stood and stared at him, talking closely and giggling, and she let her gaze move to him. He was stunning, leaning back in the throne as he gazed at his phone. His tight jeans and shirt made her body ache and she stared at him with hungry eyes. He frowned at the screen of his phone before glancing at the crowd before him with a curious gaze. She stayed where she was and looked at him, taking in the lines of his face and his slightly messy hair that was not like him. He even had a bit of stubble growing in. He turned his head and met her eyes, and she felt her breath stop for a moment as their gazes locked. He raised his hand and indicated for her to come to him with the simple gesture of his finger, but his eyes commanded her fiercely. She moved forward almost without realizing it, and last the jealous mass of faces and stood before him. His eyes had never left hers, and now she saw something in them that she never had before, and she opened her deep pink lips to ask. He patted his leg as she did, and she glanced down at the short skirt. He dared her with his eyes as she looked back up, and she moved her legs over him and straddled his thighs as she sat down. She knew that there was a lot of people in the room witnessing this, but to her it felt as though it were only she and Eric. She stared at him and he let his gaze rove her body as she dropped a hand into his lap, unable to stop herself. He was already hard, and she sent all of her desire into the hand touching him, and his eyes deepened as he pressed further against his jeans. She stroked him, her own body wet and throbbing, and he stared at her almost angrily. One of the hands that had been at his sides slid under the skirt that had lifted quite a bit, but she could sense that she was not showing the crowd too much skin. That or they had seen it all before. He found her wet core as his other hand slid under the sweater and under the dress, sliding down the strap as she moaned. He plunged his fingers inside of her as he leaned forward to take her into his mouth, and she whimpered helplessly in front of the crowd. She could not stop it if the tried, and she rocked against his fingers like a cat in heat. His mouth sucked hard at her hard nipple as he brought her closer, and she gasped as her body tightened around him before the release. She met his eyes as she recovered and saw it again, that emotion pass through that she did not understand amidst the hunger in his eyes. He was even harder and she craved him desperately as she stared at him. He smiled at her seductively as he lifted his fingers to his lips and sucked her juices off of him, and she whimpered as she stared at him wordlessly.

Lissa felt herself lifted and closed her eyes as he carried her to the bedroom they had been on her first visit to the bar. She didn't want to see anybody's face as they judged her for her wanton behavior on the stage, and she felt herself placed on the bed and rolled to her stomach. She was weak from her hard release, but she dimly heard tell her to get onto her knees. She struggled, feeling him slide up her skirt and rip at her underwear before he gripped her bare hips tightly. She opened her mouth to speak when he was suddenly penetrating her in one deep thrust, and she gasped as he invaded her sensitive body. She moaned as he gripped her body tighter and drove himself into her. They had enjoyed plenty of sex, but this as different as he only went deeper and harder. It bordered on being painful and she bit her lip as her body betrayed her and released against him. She shuddered as he continued to fuck her, pushing into her deeply as he grunted behind her, "Eric." Lissa whispered, closing her eyes as his fingers dug into her skin. "What is wrong with you? I feel like I am being punished. What did I do?" Her voice barely rose above the weak whisper, and he yanked her back by the hair and pulled her against him. He continued to drive himself into her as he bared her neck, and she came again as he bit into her neck with a hoarse cry. She would have fallen down if he didn't hold her and he kept thrusting, though slower and deeper.

"You have made me crave you." Eric thrust deeper. "You have made me want nobody other than you." He thrust again with a low grunt. "Does this even begin to tell you how much I need you?" Eric thrust one last time before he finally released inside of her with a high pitched growl, and she felt him hold her close to him. He gently lowered her to the mattress and she curled up beside him as she looked at him. "I want to see you." He pulled up her dress and slid it off, and took in her creamy white skin with warm eyes. Hs hands traced her skin and he met her curious blue eyes with his own confused ones. "I sit here at night looking and trying to find someone that makes me want to forget you. I look for that one girl that will make me want her so much more than I want you."

"And?" Lissa whispered, her heart beating faster as she thought back to earlier that night at her apartment.

"I loved another after only one night together, and I lost her. I won't lose you." Eric said softly, and stared at her. "I love you, Lissa. I have fallen in love with you." She stared at him as he leaned in to kiss her and her lips tingled with it. She knew then that she loved him as well and had been trying to push the idea away. She knew that she had longed for him as much as he had her, and that she needed tonight as much as he did. He kissed her harder, and she rolled onto her back as she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. She slid her legs around his body and he pressed between her open legs as he moved his lips to her throat, bringing a low moan out of her lips.

"I love you, Eric." Lissa told him, her voice full of emotion. He lifted himself above her and kissed her breasts hungrily as she moaned underneath him. He was hard and ready again, and she sucked in her breath as he pressed against her. He suckled her nipple eagerly, and she cried out as he bit gently.

"Do you hurt, lover?" Eric murmured, and she nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I just missed you and needed to feel you." He rose to his knees and she took him in with bold eyes as he gazed at her. "I was punishing you for making me love you." He tore his wrist and let the blood trickle into his hands, and then stroked his thick shaft with it as she watched. "This will help." He spread her legs and watched as he slowly entered her, and she moaned as he slid into her wetness. She felt the healing as he slid deeper, and then the sensations that seemed to be all over her body. She felt him lift her legs to his chest and lifted her hips to let him go deeper, and soon she was begging him for more. The pain was gone, replaced completely by need and desire as she begged for him to pound away at her all over again. They both came together as they cried out and he lowered himself to kiss her between her breasts. She dropped her arms to the bed and let him, closing her eyes and taking in the feeling of his mouth against her damp skin. "You will be coming home with me tonight, Lissa. I don't want you to leave me tonight."

"Fine by me." Lissa told him, and felt him lay on her and rest his head on her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you." Eric told her, and she smiled as she reached up to stroke his hair. He let her relax for a few moments before he dressed the both of them, and she found herself in a pristine Corvette next to him as they drove to his house. She looked over at him as she reached for him, struck by the feelings that she held for him. She took his free hand and squeezed it as they pulled into a gated community and then a garage, and he pulled her out of the car and kissed her deeply as he pressed her against the door. "I want you all over again."

"I'm yours for the taking."

.

.

.

.

.

.

I wrote this to ease my long term writer's block. Thoughts?


End file.
